Tears and Chemicals
by Cynthia9021
Summary: Basically a Bobby and Rogue fic after X3 Please give it a chance, Read and Review, please! It's been a while... sorry but I really don't like Bobby, so I was just building up for a big FU to him from Rogue. Should be fun though, I promise! I'll post soon
1. Chapter 1: Marie

A/N: Please give this entry a chance, it's small and barely alive. It's my very first one, I worked on it for a while... so please read and review, let me know if I should set fire to it and watch it burn... but please do it in a nicer way... I don't respond well to rude criticism, then again, who does?

**Chapter 1: Marie**

Alone in her room, concealed to the only thought inside her head, she sits on her perfectly made bed. _Bobby... _With the recurring memory, confusion and sadness runs through her very soul. _Why did I take the cure? _She was about to take a shot at the puzzler, when Bobby comes barging in. Her thoughts vanish as he approaches her. They both stare at the ground.

Bobby knew sooner or later they had to speak. With that in mind, he raised his head and spoke, "So... you're back... I noticed you weren't here yesterday... " Rogue kept her head down and nodded, Bobby continued, "I looked for you, Peter told me you 'took off'... I went out to look for you, but I didn't find you, instead I found that jerk, 'Pyro'."

Rogue looked up, astonished, "You went looking for me?" Bobby nodded. "Was this after your make out session with Kitty, or only after you figured out I was gone?" Bobby looked confused and looked at her straight in the eyes. Rogue looked mad and glared right back at him. "What are you talking about? I never made out with Kitty."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Well, yeah... it's the truth."

"Oh sure, you froze the damn pond for her for no reason? You can touch her without fearing for your life... You're a guy, like I said, your mind's only on one thing. Besides, why wouldn't you be after something? "

Bobby looked hurt and stepped even closer to her, "Because I love _you_, not Kitty. She's only a friend, and she was feeling really sad about the proffesor's death... and you were mad at me. What was I supposed to do? I don't know what to do when people are mad at me... especially you."

Rogue now carried the confused expression, Bobby had earlier, "What do you mean? You could've-"

Bobby inturrupted her, "It doesn't matter, I somehow hurt you and I'm terribly sorry. In fact, I would've loved to kiss you, even if I ended up in a comma for a _year_... I'll prove it to you..."

Bobby leaned closer to her, and closed his eyes, Rogue stopped him with her bare hand over his bare mouth. Bobby opened his eyes and Rogue had tears coming down her eyes slowly and silently. In an instant, he knew...

"I'm sorry Bobby... I felt I had to... I..." she could not finish her thought, as her tear kept running down her face, faster, and faster.

Bobby looked shocked and took her bare hand off his mouth. "You didn't have to do this... especially not for me."

"Well, I wanted to be able to touch you... and live like a _real_ couple, I wanted to hold hands and... kiss..."

Bobby hugged her tightly, "But you didn't have to do this," he repeated over and over.

Rogue hugged him back and her tears continued to run down her face, only this time, they slowed down. As they held their embrace, Rogue replied, "I'm sorry." Bobby pulled his head away and faced her, "No, _I'm _sorry, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing... I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

For the first time, in what seemed like years, Rogue smiled. "Of course... I love you Bobby."

Bobby smiled back and said, "I love too, more than you can imagine..."

Rogue felt his embrace becoming tighter, and returned the gesture. And they remained that way, until Rogue finally broke their trance, "So... how's Kitty?" she asked with a light but sincere smile.

Bobby smiled widely, as they loosened their embrace to face each other, and replied, "Oh, she'll be fine, you won't have to worry about her, I introduced her to Peter... I think they might be going out now."

"Good," Rogue declared and Bobby leaned closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock at the open door. They both turned their attention towards the person at the door, it was Kitty. She stood there smiling, as she noticed they had settled the misunderstanding. She reluctantly started, "Um... sorry to interrupt you... but Peter and I were wondering if you'd like to play a game... over in the... uh... gameroom."

Rogue, smiled and answered, "Sure, we'll be right there in just a bit."

Kitty lit up, "Great! We'll see you there!"

Bobby and Rogue exchanged a quick nod and announced in unison, "Bring it on!"

Kitty nodded, "Oh, we will."

Rogue and Bobby smiled as Kitty phased off towards the gameroom.

"So, Kitty and Peter, huh?" Rogue noticed.

"I guess so," Bobby admitted.

"They make a good couple, don't they?"

"Yep, just like us, Rogue." Bobby held her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rogue backed away slightly.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Please stop calling me Rogue."

"Oh... why? Not that I have a problem with that."

"Well, I'm a different person now... I'm Marie." She smiled at him.

"Okay, so I'll call you Marie."

Rogue's smile grew as she leaned in towards him, and with that, they shared their first kiss without fear, and without interruptions.

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: Okay, I'm happy you made it this far, hopefully without the experience being too bad. I know there's hundreds of stories like this one, but I wanted to come up with my own... hopefully it'll turn out well. Thank You for reading, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

A/N: Here's the next chapter, pretty short, but transitions the story, so it's not always all happy and cheery. That is not real life. Anyway, I hope it doesn't ruin the story for any of you. Good luck reading it all! Flames are welcome, just don't be too rude about it. Thank You.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Game**

Marie and Bobby headed down to the game room hand in hand. The whole school seemed to stare at them like some kind of freaks. Bobby just shrugged it off and said, "They're just jealous, don't worry about it."

Once there, they saw Kitty and Peter waiting in a couch in front of a foosball table. "So, what're we playing?" asked Bobby.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" replied Peter.

"Foosball!" declared Kitty.

"Okay, but no powers." Said Bobby and Marie in unison said.

"Deal," agreed Kitty.

"Just to make sure let's get Jimmy over here," Peter offered.

"Alright, he'll be the ref. Hey, Jimmy! Come on over here!" yelled Bobby.

After explaining the rules to Jimmy, and the point of the game, he agreed to participate, and the game began.

"You guys are dead!" commented Bobby as he scored the first point with a quick hand.

Peter struggled at first, but Kitty caught him up.

It was a close game at 8-9. Peter was holding off at the goalie position and Kitty scored the next, it was now 9-9.

"Ready to give up?" mocked Kitty.

"Never!" chanted Bobby.

As Bobby and Kitty began to fight off for the ball, which was to score the final point, Marie started to feel dizzy. "Bobby... ," she called in a distant whisper.

Bobby heard immediately and stopped playing to direct his attention to her. She looked at him blankly.

"Yes! We won!" yelled Peter and Kitty as they had scored the final point.

Her yelling seemed to startle Marie as she fell right into Bobby's arms. "Marie? What's wrong?!"

Kitty and Peter's faces dropped and they looked at Marie, passed out in Bobby's arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, we have to find Dr. McCoy, now!"

With that said, Bobby raced off to find him, with Marie in his arms he desperately ran. Something was wrong with Marie, and he had no idea what it could be. _Don't worry, I'll protect you._

Peter and Kitty were left behind, standing in confusion, "Wonder what happened, she seemed alright, to me," commented Kitty.

Peter thought for a minute and theorized, "Maybe it's the cure."

"Maybe… I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, let's go see what's wrong with her; I'm sure Dr. McCoy would know the answer."

"Good idea."

And with the mystery of it, Peter and Kitty ran after Bobby. Jimmy remained standing in front of the foosball table, "Well, might as well see what's happening."

After he raced off, it seemed the whole school had noticed, and they all expected to get their answers from Dr. McCoy.

A/N: Okay, kind of weird, I know. It'll hopefully get better, ideas are also welcome, if not, needed. Adios por ahora!


	3. Chapter 3: 1 More Minute

A/N: Here's Chapter 4, I know, long time since I updated, but I will have more chapters up once school is out.

**Chapter 3:**

**1 Minute More, 60 More Bruises to My Heart**

As Jimmy raced through the hallway, he noticed all the students were headed there too, and those who weren't were standing around with puzzled expressions across their faces. Once he saw Bobby, he stopped to catch his breath and walked towards him where he was standing in front of a room with Kitty and Peter behind him. Jimmy realized none of them knew anything yet, so he held off the obvious questions and waited patiently with them.

Bobby's expression never changed, he looked worried, serious and anxious at the same time, not even his old enemy, Pyro would be able to take him off his trance. All he wanted was his girlfriend, and he was willing to stand there as long as he lived.

After hours of waiting, most of the students had left, but Kitty, Peter and Jimmy remained. They noticed Bobby started to seem tired, so they pulled up a chair, releasing him from his trance. "Are you Okay?" Peter asked.

Bobby looked up at him, "I'm fine; you guys should go get some rest."

"But we need to know what happened." replied Peter.

"Yeah, we're going to stay here until we find out what happened," added Kitty, stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby.

"Of course," declared Kitty, Peter and Jimmy in unison.

"Okay, fine..." he said, sounding defeated.

They waited, and waited, a minute was am eternity to Bobby, but Dr. McCoy finally appeared before them midnight.

As he saw the blue figure come out, Bobby immediately stood, knocking his chair over. Dr. McCoy took off his glasses, looked at them, and thought. Bobby was desperate to know, "How is she, what's wrong?" he asked. McCoy smiled at him and replied, "She had a negative reaction to the cure..."

Bobby studied his expression, "Then why are you smiling?"

"I think I found a way to get her powers back, _and_ allow her to control them."

"Okay, so how is she?" Bobby didn't care; he just wanted to know she was out of danger.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Please, just tell me!" he demanded.

Peter, Kitty and Jimmy stood behind him quietly and waited on McCoy. "She's fine, don't worry, but as soon as she wakes up, I have to talk to her. You are welcome to see her if you like but make sure you don't startle her."

Bobby listened intently and felt relieved, "Thank you, Dr. McCoy, can I see her, now?"

"Sure."

Thinking back, Bobby realized what he McCoy had said before, "Wait, you can bring her powers back, and help her control them?"

"I believe so."

Bobby finally smiled, "I can't wait to see her."

Peter, Kitty and Jimmy also felt relieved but tired. They walked toward Bobby. "Okay, now we know she's okay, so we'll leave you alone with her... that is... until tomorrow, okay?" negotiated Kitty.

"Okay, goodnight everyone," Bobby agreed, "thanks for being here, see you all tomorrow."

Hank smiled at them and motioned Bobby inside.

Inside the room, there was a bed, and the room was full of equipment, Bobby had no idea what any of those objects did; but he was glad they were there, it reassured him of Marie's safety. He headed towards the bed where Marie lied unconscious. He pulled a chair next to her and sat. He looked at her and stroked her hair with his left hand. His right hand slowly made its way to her hand and he held it closely. He stayed all night, he wanted to stay awake, but his eyes wouldn't let him. They demanded closure, and so he fell asleep, with his hand hers and his head resting next to her, dreaming of his precious Marie.

A/N: Thoughts please? Hope I didn't ruin it for you, but I have tons of ideas for the next chapters. The next chapter will be a little more exciting... I hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up Inside

A/N: Chapter 4! Yay! Okay, so please continue to review and feel free to question my existence if you hate it, I know I said it'd be a little more exciting… Anyway, criticize it however you want, just do it in a nicer way.

**Chapter 4:**

**Waking Up Inside, Letting Life Take Turns**

Marie felt something warm in her left hand as she woke; she had felt it, the moment it came. She knew Bobby had been waiting, and she wanted to wake sooner, but her tired body would not let her. She squeezed his hand and looked around; she couldn't see Dr. McCoy anywhere. She directed her attention back at Bobby who was still sleeping. She started to call him but her voice was weak, she ended up whispering, "B... o... bb... y...?" She then squeezed his hand slightly harder and tried to get up, but she felt weak. Bobby opened his eyes slowly, "You're awake," he noticed. Marie smiled at him; it was his obvious comments that always made her smile.

"Where's Dr. McCoy? He said he had to talk to you," He said.

Marie shrugged and blinked slowly. Bobby got up and released her hand.

"I have to go find him, it's probably very important, and I have to go change," he smiled towards her, "don't want to look sloppy for you."

Marie laughed lightly and Bobby headed towards the door, "I'll have Dr. McCoy here in a flash," he called.

Bobby headed towards the Professor's old office, he figured Dr. McCoy and the rest of the X-Men were probably having a meeting there. As he walked, he noticed everyone had returned to their normal schedules, yet they started at him occasionally.

Once there, he knocked on the door and heard Storm's voice calls out, "Come in!" Bobby opened the door slowly and peeked inside before entering completely. Just as he thought, everyone was there, but the first person he saw was Logan, who was smoking one of his cigars. He looked worried, and he directed his attention towards Bobby, "How's the kid?" he asked.

"She's fine," he responded, but looked to Dr. McCoy, "she's awake now, I thought I should come get you." he said.

McCoy got up and answered, "Ah, yes, thank you Bobby, I'll go check on her right away."

With that said, he headed towards the room where Marie was, but the X-Men were all behind him, all worried about Marie.

Turning the knob, McCoy headed towards the bed, with everyone but Bobby close behind. They encircled the bed as McCoy asked, "How do you feel?"

Marie could feel her voice clearing, "I'm f... fee... ling... bett... er," she started in a raspy way, "I guess," she finished with a clear voice.

"Good. Now, how would you feel about getting your powers back?"

Marie looked at him in disbelief with the rest of the X-Men. "What?" she responded, "I... no... I don't want to hurt people anymore."

McCoy nodded understandingly and said, "I thought you might say something like that, but I think I can change your mind. I've been studying your reactions to the cure, and somehow the cure didn't completely suppress your ability, at least not permanently. If I study you a little longer, I can find a way to bring your powers back, but this time they will be in your control entirely."

Marie listened intently and replied, "You can really do that?"

McCoy nodded.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I suppose, not too long, this study is quite new, but I'm sure I can have you up and running in no time."

"What if I don't do it?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I believe, your powers will eventually come back, and you'll have to deal with them the same way you used to, so I think it'd be best if we start right away in order to find a solution."

Marie looked at Storm and answered; "I guess I have to do this, right?" she smiled, "So I can be part of the team again?"

Storm smiled back, "It's your decision, and you know, even if _I_ didn't agree with your decision to take the cure, you are still welcome here, no matter what."

Then she looked at Logan, "What do _you _think, Logan?"

"I think... your decision will be the correct one." he answered.

Then she looked to McCoy and said, "Let's do this."

A/N: Okay, a little dull, I know, but as soon as this whole mess is over with, we'll see a little more action. Hehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mission?

A/N: Here's Chapter 5! This will probably be the final chapter about the whole turn of the cure. Keep reviewing please, I don't care if you review 3 times in one chapter, at least I'm recieving some feedback. Anyway, thank you all!

**Chapter 5:**

**A Mission?**

As Dr. McCoy reached for the controls at the mysterious pieces of machinery, Bobby came in. Immediately, Marie attempted to stand, but her weak body prevented further movement. Bobby walked towards her and asked, "What's going on?"

With a smile upon her face, Marie responded, "I'm getting my powers back, and Dr. McCoy is going to help me control them!"

Bobby was glad to see Marie so excited, he kissed her forehead and said, "I'm glad you're happy, Marie, and I'm glad you chose to get your powers back... although it wouldn't matter to me, if you decided to stay like this."

Marie sighed happily and thought for a moment, "Bobby... is it okay if I go back to Rogue?"

"Of course," he replied, then gave her a questioning look, "but why the change again?"

"Well... because, I _am_ Rogue... this name changed me... this is who I am now. Marie was just a name my parents gave me, but they never even try to reach me. Marie is my _human _name, it makes me vulnerable, and as you know perfectly... " she gave him a deviant smile, "I'm far from vulnerable."

Before Bobby could say anything, Storm and Wolverine burst in, "Something's wrong at a nearby town, probably an anti-mutant demonstration, we have to go Bobby," announced Storm.

Bobby gave an impatient groan, "But-"

"A pair of mutants are under attack," said Logan, impatiently.

Bobby tried to protest again, "But-"

He was interrupted again, this time by Rogue, "But nothing, this is important, you have to go, I'll be fine."

"Yes, she's right, besides, I need to keep her isolated in order to prevent exposure to the cure from anyone else," said McCoy, backing her up as he walked toward them.

Bobby looked defeated but then a smile grew on him, "Why is everyone against me? Hehe, let's go." Storm and Wolverine headed toward the door, and Bobby turned his attention to Rogue, with a smile, he declared, "I'll be back shortly, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'll be waiting," she replied with a reassuring smile.

And with that, he ran to catch up to the rest of the team, and Dr. McCoy returned to his work station.

McCoy pressed a few buttons, a mask was dropped over Rogue's mouth by the machines as he explained, "I'll need to you to be unconscious, in order for this to be painless, I'm sure you understand. Just so you know, this process will remove half of the cure from your system, allowing a little over half of your powers to return, then, slowly, your powers will return completely and I will instruct you on how to control them. So, how's my language? I'm trying simpler vocabulary, avoids confusion, that way, you'll understand what's going on."

Rogue expressed her final smile of the day and said, "Sounds good to me."

About 50 miles west, Bobby and the rest of the X-Men arrived to an unfamiliar sight at a diner, a crowd shouted toward them about an unknown subject, until they saw a young girl and an even younger boy rush past them.

A/N: Yep, yep, last you'll see of Marie. See? I do read those reviews! Thank you all for making it this far. What do you all think of the name change?


End file.
